Tabú
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Tsunade le dijo que no dijera ese nombre ante ellos, ahora Shizune recuerda porqué, pero no puede entenderlo ¿de verdad es tan importante ese chico para ellos? Sasuke Uchiha... ella no entiende como despues de todo a Naruto aun le importa tanto.


Tengo muchas historias a medias que continuar y en lugar de eso aqui estoy publicando este oneshot. No es gran cosa, solo me vino a la mente y tuve que escribirlo, solo he tardado 15 minutos y apenas lo he revisado pero espero que os guste.

**Tabú**

Shizune había olvidado que ese nombre era tabú…

La 5ª Hokage había llamado al equipo de Kakashi para darles una nueva misión a la que tendrían que partir el día siguiente y Shizune sin darse cuenta había dicho ESE nombre. Ni siquiera había notado la mirada de Tsunade intentando detenerla, había salido de sus labios con toda la naturalidad del mundo "_Sasuke_"…

Pero el efecto que la sola mención de ese nombre produjo fue tan brutal e inmediato que la propia Shizune tuvo que levantar la vista de sus papeles extrañada por el repentino silencio.

- Te dije que no dijeras ese nombre… - Murmuró Tsunade mirando el desastre que esa sola palabra había causado…

Una especie de oscura nube se formaba sobre Sakura y Naruto, y mientras la chica estaba con la cabeza baja y pose derrotada el rubio había optado por retirarse a un rincón de la habitación y encogerse sobre si mismo.

- Lo había olvidado. – Musitó Shizune.

Y es que aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha sus compañeros seguían sin olvidarlo, no era la primera vez que a Shizune se le escapaba ese nombre logrando dejar en estado de depresión a los jóvenes, pero después de un tiempo ella ya había creído que eran capaces de oír nombrar a su antiguo compañero sin tener que deprimirse… estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Tardaron unos minutos en salir de ese estado, y entonces la 5ª Hokage les terminó de dar las últimas instrucciones de su misión antes de despedirse de ellos, quedándose de nuevo a solas con Shizune.

- No creía que después de tanto tiempo esto les siguiera afectando tanto. – Dijo la morena.

Tsunade suspiró antes de acomodarse en la silla.

- Ese nombre es Tabú para ellos, cualquier mención a la marcha de Sasuke Uchiha les deja en ese estado, y cualquier insulto hacia él lograra que quieran despellejarte a tiras. Ellos no le han olvidado, ni se han rendido a la idea de traerle de vuelta.

Shizune suspiró sentándose ella también.

- No lo entiendo, no entiendo como aun les importa tanto, como pueden considerarlo su compañero… su amigo. Él se fue de Konoha, nos traicionó. Y casi mató a Naruto… y aun así… ¡¡Naruto estuvo tres años entrenando por él!! ¡¡Se alejó de la aldea, de su casa y de sus amigos por él!! Sigue siendo un genin porque ha estado demasiado ocupado con el Uchiha como para examinarse… Y cuando se volvieron a ver él volvió a rechazar a Naruto, lo hubiera podido matar allí mismo si nadie hubiera intervenido… ¿Cómo puede ser que siga siendo tan importante para ellos a pesar de todo?

- Uchiha Sasuke… una vez Kakashi le dijo a Jiraiya que lo que más deseaba Naruto era que reconocieran su fuerza, pero no le importaba el reconocimiento de Kakashi o de Jiraiya, lo que Naruto más deseaba es que fuera él, Sasuke, quien reconociera su fuerza. – Tsunade calló un momento. – Sasuke siempre fue importante para Naruto, porque los dos eran iguales, sin familia, solos, diferentes… y desde el principio quiso llamar su atención, que viera que existía. Sasuke fue la primera persona que reconoció su existencia, fue su rival, su compañero y su mejor amigo. Y para Sasuke Naruto se convirtió también en su mejor amigo… Naruto hará cualquier cosa por proteger ese vínculo.

- Ese vinculo esta roto. – Dijo Shizune duramente. – Sasuke lo rompió al marcharse y no tiene sentido luchar por algo que ya no existe. Entiendo que Sakura amara a Sasuke, entiendo que Naruto fuera su mejor amigo… pero esas cosas pasan y se superan.

- Yo también perdí un amigo. – Dijo Tsunade en voz baja recordando el pasado. – Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo éramos una piña "Los tres sannin de Konoha"… la marcha de Orochimaru nos dolió mucho a los dos, sobretodo a Jiraiya… pero lo superamos. Lo superamos porque había traicionado a nuestra villa, porque cuando Jiraiya le pidió volver el lo rechazó… porque él ya no es nuestro compañero… es nuestro enemigo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio y Shizune dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

- Su situación es la misma. Vosotros aceptasteis su traición ¡¡ellos se niegan a aceptar la de Sasuke!!

- Eso es fácil de explicar. – Los ojos de Tsunade se clavaron en los de su acompañante. – Para mi y para Jiraiya lo primero era Konoha, para Sakura y Naruto Sasuke esta por encima de todo, de sus deseos, de sus sueños, incluso de la propia Konoha.

- ¿Incluso de Konoha?

- Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke para ella él siempre fue lo más importante… hubiera abandonado Konoha con él si él la hubiera dejado. – Tsunade no mentía al decir aquello… sabia que esa noche, la noche que él se fue Sakura le había pedido que la dejase ir con él… Tsunade sabia que ella hubiera sido capaz incluso de traicionar a su gente si él se lo hubiera pedido. – Ella se siente culpable por no haberle podido detener. Aunque haya pasado el tiempo y por mucho tiempo más que pase para ella Sasuke seguirá siendo importante, aunque deje de amarle no dejara de desear su regreso, de sentirse culpable por su marcha… Para Sakura Naruto y Sasuke son lo más importante.

- Pero… ¿Y Naruto? Puedo entender a Sakura, pero ¿Naruto? ¿Él no deseaba ser Hokage? ¡Konoha debería ser lo primero! ¡Se que quiere a Sakura y que le prometió traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta! ¡Pero no puede desperdiciar su vida en una promesa que no podrá cumplir.

- Te equivocas… te equivocas en todo. – Shizune la miró sorprendida por las palabras de su maestra. – Es verdad que Naruto hizo una promesa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con su deseo de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. La vida de Naruto ha girado siempre alrededor de Sasuke, él ha sido su rival y su amigo, ha sido su inspiración, Naruto siempre quiso ser como él, alcanzarlo, estar en igualdad de condiciones y si se ha hecho tan fuerte ha sido solo por su deseo de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Naruto no desea vencer a Sasuke o superarlo, no desea ser superior a él, lo que realmente quiere es que lo reconozca como su igual, no quiere estar delante ¡¡quiere estar a su lado!! Ser Hokage ya no es importante, no si esta Sasuke a su lado. Ese sueño murió el día que él se marchó y desde ese día el único sueño de Naruto ha sido traerle de vuelta, es su único deseo y su único pensamiento. Cada paso que Naruto da es pensando en Sasuke, cada entrenamiento y cada prueba son por él.

- ¿Por qué?

Shizune tenía que preguntarlo, porque no lo podía entender. Sabia que Tsunade no mentía, sabia que era verdad lo que decía… y lo sabia porque veía esa determinación en los ojos de Naruto cada vez que decía que iba a traer de vuelta a su compañero, que lo traería de vuelta a su lado aunque tuviera que atarlo y amordazarlo para llevarlo con él. Shizune sabia lo mucho que había entrenado, incluso le había odio gritar el nombre de Sasuke mientras entrenaba, sabia que si Naruto quería ser más fuerte era por él. Y también sabía que desde que el moreno se marchó Naruto nunca había vuelto a hablar de su sueño de ser Hokage… no, porque ahora su único sueño era traer a su amigo de vuelta. Y aunque Shizune sabia todo eso no lo entendía, no era capaz de comprender como ese chico podía ser tan fiel al recuerdo de su compañero, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar al ver que Tsunade no respondía. No era un amigo… era un traidor ¿Por qué aun le importaba hasta ese punto?

- Porque no es su amigo, ni es su hermano… - Esto dejo a Shizune aun más perdida ¿no era Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto? ¿No era como un hermano para él? Tsunade la mira condescendientemente sabiendo que no entendía sus palabras. - ¿Por qué? La respuesta es fácil. Porque él es más que todo eso. Porque para Naruto, Sasuke es LO MÁS importante, más que Konoha, más que Sakura, más que él mismo…

Tsunade se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Kakashi ya se había marchado, pero aun pudo ver a Sakura, Naruto y Sai hablar cerca de allí. Sai dijo algo y Naruto hizo una rabieta gritándole y pataleando mientras Sakura ocultaba una risa.

Shizune se colocó juntó a la ventana a tiempo para ver a Naruto cruzarse de brazos y poner cara de ofendido. Sakura sonrió y se despidió de ambos chicos. Su sonrisa era sincera, y sin embargo desde que Sasuke se marchó no había sido la misma, una breve sombra de tristeza brillaba en su rostro. Sai también se fue y cuando Naruto quedó solo, sus pataletas, sus quejas, sus sonrisas… todo desapareció… y solo quedo un chico que dirigió su mirada hacia el infinito, serio y melancólico, como recordando y eso le recordó a Shizune porque le dijo Tsunade tantas veces que nombrar a Sasuke ante él era tabú. Ambas sabían en quien pensaba el chico en esos momentos mientras su rostro estaba tan serio y su mirada tan perdida… sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

Y fue entonces cuando Tsunade habló de nuevo y observando el rostro del chico Shizune supo que sus palabras eran verdad.

- Porque Naruto le ama…

Mientras, en una calle de Konoha un chico rubio de ojos azules miraba hacia el infinito y un solo nombre resplandecía en su pensamiento "_Sasuke_". Tal vez en esa misión le volvería a ver, tal vez lograra traerle de vuelta… tal vez como última opción le dejaría irse con él. En su mente su rostro estaba tan claro como si estuviera ante él, y su voz llamándole "_baka_" resonó como si estuviera realmente a su lado. Ser reconocido por todos, ser Hokage… todo eso ya no importaba, no mientras él no estuviera allí.

- Te encontraré Sasuke, te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta. – Sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de decisión y de esperanza. – Y cuando te encuentre no dejare que nunca más te alejes de mi lado… Sasuke…


End file.
